Horatio
by Samuel B. Foster
Summary: A decade has passed since the death of Hamlet and his royal family, Horatio still lives to the tragedy that happened so long ago.


horatio

A decade has passed since the tragic events that has unfolded in Denmark. The Royal family dead and buried, Fortinbras has taken the throne, but the story of Hamlet had been left in the hands of Horatio to tell and interpret this tale the same method when Hamlet found the truth of Claudius. Another night of the show was upon the land of Denmark, the castle held most of the local population, as Horatio was in his quarters at his desk. A blank page and an ink-dipped quill laid there with him as he began to write to an old friend.

My Lord Hamlet,

Thy legacy shalt liveth in the form thy tragedy. A decade hath pass'd since thoust given thy requesteth to telleth the tale leading to thy demise as a martyr. The flo'r was once stain'd with the blood and bodies of the deceased family, but will f'rev'r be stain'd with tragedy of what betid that day longeth ago. But still, a martyr thou w're by possessing vengeance for King Hamlet shall forever be honored for sacrifice was a necessary act to bring down the corrupted reign of the one known by the name of Claudius. A tale that I became destind to shareth with all with their owneth destiny of knowing sooth of that conflict. Another night of the play shall begin lief before thy chosen heir of the past, Fortinbras. A summary of this tale is nothing but all events and encounters made in time. Thy tale shall be prais'd once again due to thy once changing morality to take vengeance under a vow made from the apparition of the true king and thy clever acts to take action against the sea of troubles. "To be or not to be," tis a question that nay man will forget in remembrance of thy tragedy. I hope that thou shall be given a greater and everlasting respect upon the everlasting eras. Thy show shall commence once again tonight for more to learn thy tale and for that I shall depart. I hope we shall reunite once again in everlasting sleep to afterlife. Farewell for now, my lord.

-Horatio

Horatio left and went behind the stage to examine the actors getting ready. He quickly peeked through the curtains to see a vast crowd gathered there with King Fortinbras sitting at the top upon all. Horatio approached the first player as the rest of the actors finished their last preparations. "We shall begin at any moment. Is all ready to commence?" Horatio asked. "I believe we all now show our preparation to present the tragedy for thy friend," The player began, "An act of respect that all will show acceptance to perform especially for one has revealed an unknown truth of a corrupted man with a desire to take role of king. A story that I shall hope for one will pass down in future eras and will take form a legacy." Horatio smiled at this comment, "I hope for this future as well especially for a hero as Hamlet. We must begin as those out there shall begin to show irritation from waiting and anticipating for a while. Tell the others to find their places." Horatio stepped outside of the curtains as everyone turned to their attention to him. He looked up to Fortinbras, "The tragedy of Hamlet shall commence by thy permission as we feel and eat the anticipation of thy people." Horatio commented knowing Fortinbras's reply. "The permission of mine shall grant the commencement of the tragedy for this shall be forever be history of a martyr that has brought down a man known for his corruption in secrecy." With the permission granted, Horatio went behind once again to give the signal to the actors to begin the play.

As Horatio ran to find a seat in the audience, the light in the room began to dim as the stage would brighten as if it was the only candle in the room. And with that, the play began similar to how the original tale began with Horatio looking back as Player Bernardo and Player Francisco began Act I. The play would run without a single change or error, just as Horatio visualized it to fulfill Hamlet's desires. However, as the play continued, Horatio looked around in the audience when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was Hamlet as Horatio remembered. It was like the time he was watched by the apparition of his father when he confronted the Queen for him revealing the truth of Claudius. It seemed that the apparition has appeared to look over what Horatio has done for him and seems to show satisfaction. Horatio smiled to himself, "The promise of mine shall never shatter, my lord." He thought to himself as he continued to watch the tragedy unfold. A promise that shall be kept to this day by the telling of the story of Hamlet.


End file.
